


【鼬鸣】第五章节

by nobodyknowss



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26172307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodyknowss/pseuds/nobodyknowss
Summary: OOC 架空 设定在80s初但时间bug多
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 6





	【鼬鸣】第五章节

CHAPTER V：

正如前言中曾提及的，在出版社同我联系上以前，撰写自传这件事从未在我计划中出现过。当然，在他们同我交涉后，我的第一反应也是拒绝了的。

我自认是一个平庸至极的人，回首这一生，对于社会并未做出过于突出的贡献，对于个人，也没有突破自我极限创造出一个不一样的新鲜人生。唯一被世人所熟知的原因，大概只是沾了“宇智波”这一响亮姓氏的光，当然，能在接管企业后在经济风暴中作弄出的一点微小风浪也全部归因于我出生在这一家族的命运。

我虽平凡，灵魂中却莫名带着一丝类似于“自恃清高”的倔强，这使我极其注重个人名誉，出于此，我抗拒将这平淡乏味的生活与贫瘠匮乏的精神世界做出一个总结后公布于世，除了被当做人们茶余饭后的笑料，我看不到这一举动的任何意义。但就像前言中所述，最终促使我提笔编写这本回忆录的原因，是得知所爱之人已故的消息。所以，这一章将要讲述的，是一个爱情故事。

他到来时正值凛冬。

对于我而言，冬日向来是有传统的——每年十二月中旬来临之前，我的母亲都将动身前往英国探望我的祖父母，而父亲会赶在新年假期前做完公司年收尾工作后与他们相聚，再与母亲一起休假一个月，于初春回到日本。

还年幼时母亲曾坚持带我一起回英国过圣诞节与新年，然而不知是因为我的免疫力太差还是其他原因，我不仅严重晕机晕船，甚至在到达异乡和回到故土后的一个月内都会持续腹泻呕吐。连续几年反复水土不服后，母亲终于屈服于我的身体意愿，每年离开前都要略费周折地从鸟取县请一位旁系阿姨到家里来照看我。这件麻烦事没折腾两三年便被一个新出现在家庭里的生命打断，佐助看起来白白胖胖很是健康的样子，哪想小家伙居然和我如出一辙，总是不能适应国土的转换。好在我比同龄人都早熟一些，于是在父母每个忙碌的日夜里，都是由我来照料他，上高中后，我便每年寒假都带着他回到北海道的旧宅度过冬天。

那年佐助所在乐团的欧洲巡演恰好赶上修学旅行，于是学校顺理成章地将两者合并，通知巡演结束后即放寒假。我虽有些担心他，但也分身乏术，年尾几乎是我最忙碌的时候，一边要在东大攻读博士学位，一边父亲有意放手将企业转型的事项交给我完成，等回过神时，佐助的行程已过大半。我意识到自己的失职，连忙按照通知里的时间表给当地酒店打电话，前台转接后却是一个陌生的声音接起，我不由愣了一下。

那位同学看我没有说话，并没有将电话挂断，而是又试探了一次。“……您好？”

我回神，有些尴尬地讲道：“您好，不好意思，请问是宇智波佐助的房间吗？”

电话那边似乎在聚会，背景充斥着男孩们打闹大笑的声音，突然有一道沙哑的声音由远及近凑到听筒旁边，应该是在调笑接电话的人：“……girlfriend？”而后突然安静了几秒，似乎是挥了挥手赶走了同伴，那边再开口时喧闹声小了很多。

“十分抱歉，同学刚刚打断了一下，佐助在洗澡呢，您介意过十分钟再打来吗？”

佐助会选择与别人同住这件事是我没有想到的，他天性外冷内热，又嫌吵闹，很少主动同别人亲近，甚至对于父母也带着一份恭敬却疏离的态度。唯一一个几次从他嘴里主动提起的名字似乎叫作“鸣人”，是排练时坐在他旁边的单簧管手，两人又同属剑道社成员，十分志趣相投，我猜测刚刚那个同学便是这位“鸣人”了。

十五分钟后我再次拨过去，深沉的男中音传来，这次接听人是佐助了。

“喂，哥，是我，怎么了？”

时间真是最有力量的神奇玩意，从前粘在我屁股后面蹬着小腿儿“哥哥哥哥”叫的孩子，几乎一夜之间就变成远赴异国他乡独自生活工作的大人。我努力忍下心头老父亲一般的欣慰与惆怅，开口却还是改不了一副老父亲的关怀语气：“在国外还好吗？”

“我早就不容易生病了…你不是之前也没过问吗…”他似乎对我的忽略有些不满，语气中带着小时候我爽约他时指责的委屈尾音，这在某种程度上安慰了我心中的怅然。于是我语气愉悦地向他道歉，并承诺平安夜那天亲自去机场接他回家。

“啊对了，我要带个同学一起回去，可以吧？呆一个寒假后再一起回学校。”

我向来对佐助是有些过分溺爱的，在这种事情上就算他先斩后奏也不会有太多恼怒的情绪，只是想先确保一下对方家长的意愿。

“他父母都回美国了，这学期留他自己在日本结业。”

这样想来住过来反而更好，至少有人帮衬着照顾他一下，于是我欣然答应下来，再叮嘱了几句话后便挂断电话，提前买了东京往北海道的机票。

平安夜那天我先去了一趟市场，买回一些食材原料后便驱车前往机场，留了一锅海鲜粥小火熬着，估计接他们回家后应该正好喝。谁知刚好赶上一场大雪，飞机晚点了五个多小时，等他们从出口出来时早已是华灯初上。

那便是我第一次见到鸣人。

他穿了一件深灰色的呢子大衣，背上背着一个黑色的皮质的乐器箱，左手插着大衣兜同佐助一起从一片或橙或红的光圈中走来，霓虹灯在冷空气中给一头金发镀上一层金属质感的玫瑰色。我眯起眼睛看了一下，佐助还好，裹得很厚实，但他似乎只在校服外套了一件大衣，既没有带帽子也没有带手套，哈气不断从他的嘴里呼出来，我想他一定冻坏了。

佐助先过来同我拥抱了一下，然后向我介绍起他。

“这是我跟你说过的同学，‘漩涡鸣人’。”（在这里请原谅我为了保护他的隐私而将他母亲的姓替换了他的本姓）

“您好，叨扰了，请多指教。”

之前隔着电流听不真切，当他面对面与我说话时我才发现他的声线非常明亮。我伸出右手与他握手，同他的声音一样，他的手掌干燥且温暖。在严寒中经历五个多小时的等待后，这些温暖成功地让我愉悦起来。

开车回家的路上佐助睡了过去，他侧头看向窗外，路边小铺的光线与雪松的阴影一条一条略过那挺笔直的鼻梁。除了在公司，日常生活中我很少能见到如此标准金发蓝眼的外国人，于是不免多看了几眼。他应该是感受到了我探寻的目光，转过头来从后视镜里与我对视，遮在阴影里的蓝眼睛并不真切，但我感觉他应该是在微笑，于是也友好地向他点点头。

“漩涡同学有什么忌口吗？”

“不，我没有过敏的食物，什么都可以吃。”他摇摇头，声音放得很轻。

佐助似乎被我吵到，皱着眉嘟囔着换了一侧靠。接下来的路程我们都没有再交流。

到家后不意外地发现粥已经煮干了，我刚想倒掉，他挽着袖子走了进来。

“有什么可以帮忙的吗？”

我正皱着眉头端起锅，想必此时脸色一定不怎么好看，他的语气中带着些小心翼翼。

我有些尴尬地朝他展示了一下那锅黏成一团的米糊，似乎对上他之后我总会陷入这种情绪中。

他瞄了一眼砧板上准备好的食材，又温和道：“准备给佐助做番茄浓汤吗？”

我苦笑道：“嗯，本来给你熬了一锅粥准备驱寒的。”

“那没关系呀，再加点水煮一煮就好了，我来帮您吧。”

“呃，味道已经不好了，还是倒掉吧。”我正要转身，他轻轻拦住了我，“不碍事，我吃什么都可以的，不要浪费食物。”他熟练地倒水开火再去洗菜，我转身去切食材，一时间厨房里只有火苗燃烧的噗噗声，再开口时声音便不自觉放轻很多。

“佐助在国外还好吗，没有给漩涡同学添麻烦吧？”

“没有啦，佐助还挺好相处的，听他说小时候只要出境就会生病，但这次适应得还算好，也没有生病。”

在此我不得不感谢他的聪明与体贴，因为那该死的十一岁考入高中的缘故，自十字打头以来我就没有交到过什么朋友，与同龄人正常交流的技能早已生疏，而他总是温文有礼且恰到好处地接下话头，让那场对话得以在一片烤火声中和谐舒适地进行下去。

佐助整理好行李下楼时鸣人和我刚好把饭菜摆上桌，他看到鸣人从厨房走出来很是惊奇：“你还会做饭？”

“当然会啦！以为谁都像你一样四体不勤呀小少爷！”

“白痴吗你！说谁无知呢你给我过来……”

我的弟弟在他面前展示了我从未见过的一面——他会无视家里默认的那些刻板的餐桌礼仪，绕着餐桌追逐开他玩笑的同学，就连落座开动后也没有恪守“食不言”这项规定，开始与鸣人你一言我一嘴地对着呛声——这让我升起一丝奇异的新奇感，但同时又莫名觉得这才是正轨，仿佛潜意识里一直刻画的正常少年的模样便是如此，活力朝气地活在无聊的规矩之外。他们之间轻松的氛围很快充满整个餐厅，我不由地也跟着愉悦起来。

“哦对了哥，我们大概在新年前夜要去……你为什么笑得这么诡异？”

鸣人闻言朝我看过来，我又感到了尴尬，只好讪讪地回答佐助：“……没什么，你们要去哪里？”

“滑雪啦，去年跟日向和油女他们约好的，刚好鸣人也喜欢滑雪，所以准备带他一起过去，新年之后回来。”

日向和油女是佐助在北海道这边的发小，也是佐助为数不多的好友，我看着他们从小一起玩闹，因此并没有过多担心，只是简单过问了几句便点头同意。

北海道冬天很能下雪，大的小的，从鹅毛到米粒，天地白茫茫一片。往年就算圣诞节也是寂静的，屋门外到处是雪，只有雪，佐助和我缩在沙发上看书或是下棋，唯一称得上热闹的是壁炉中跳动的火星。那年不一样，老宅因为这两个年轻人的到来而鲜活起来，一天打打闹闹下来，变声后特有的沙哑嗓音游在空气里，连雪都变得生机勃勃起来。

人一心情愉悦，睡眠也提早很多。被楼下窸窸窣窣的冲水声吵醒时夜还正深，我倒是不觉得会有小偷这么大胆在过节时撬门锁，这个动静听起来大概率是小孩水土不服闹肚子了。我摸黑走下楼，看到客房旁边的卫生间房门虚掩着，从门下缝隙里铺出一片橙黄色。鸣人在里面干呕的声音断断续续传出来。

他已经努力把声音压到最低，我也不想吵醒佐助，于是轻轻敲门虚着声音问他需不需要帮助。里面顿了一秒，紧接着响起水流声，两分钟后他捂着嘴巴打开了门。

“真是太不好意思了，我不是有意吵醒您的，我马上就安静。”

灯光从他侧面打下来，我看到他的太阳穴以及额头沁着一片密密麻麻的汗珠，眼角充斥着绯红色。

腹泻呕吐，这副模样我太熟悉了，无数夜晚中佐助通红汗湿的小包子脸在我眼前一一闪回。鸣人似乎忍得很辛苦，就这么几秒的功夫脸色又白了一层，我直接推他到马桶旁，一边抚拍他的脊背一边给他擦汗。他应该已经吐了很久了，再怎么呕也只有透明的胃酸粘液，趁他停下的功夫我倒了杯漱口水递给他，顺便一边责备他为什么不舒服不说出来。

他还是那副温和的样子，即使全身被汗浸得乱七八糟，蓝盈盈的眼眸在虚弱中化成一汪湖水，“只是肠胃炎，每年都要犯一两次，忍一两天就好了。”

我很不喜欢看到他这么糟践自己的身体，至于为什么，是那之后的很长一段时间才弄明白，当时我只觉得有些生气，语气也很严肃：“会脱水，你还要洗一下吗？最好不要，我去给你拿外套，我们去医院。”刚转身就被拽住了衣袖，我回头，他靠在水池边眼巴巴地请求：“医生也是要睡觉休息的，我就挨一晚上，起码等到明天早餐时向佐助道歉解释一下失约的事情，到时还没好再去医院可以吗？”

我拿他没办法，只好站在门外等他擦身洗漱，然后安顿他去床上躺好。

“我自己来就好，您去休息吧，今天麻烦您了，十分抱歉。”他的声音在夜里都显得极轻，我没有答应，俯身把被角都掖好，顺势在床边地毯上盘腿坐下轻轻拍着他。

“不用用敬语，睡吧，我等你睡熟再走。”这个动作在佐助小时候很受用，也许也携带了太多亲昵，他立刻紧张得想要起身，我按住他，“不要折腾，再着凉就不好了。”

他乖乖不再挣动，手腕在被子下面翻转过来轻轻握住我的，声音放得更轻：“您，你这样我怎么好意思……至，至少，如果不能放心的话，至少上来躺着吧……”

我起身去衣橱里又抱了一床被子出来，在他身边铺好躺下，又侧过身去看他的脸色。

“口渴或者难受的话就叫我起来，我们去医院。”

“知，知道了……谢谢你，还有晚安。”他好像耳朵红了，我以为是我看错了，便没有深想，轻拍着他直到他的呼吸逐渐绵长，我也慢慢睡着了。

第二天因为生物钟的缘故我起得很早，鸣人在旁边完全侧过来面向我，攥着被角睡得平稳，我轻轻碰碰他的额头，还好没有发烫。躺着放空了一会才轻轻下床关门去洗漱，从卫生间出来后刚好碰到下楼的佐助，我示意他不要去吵鸣人，把他拉到厨房一起准备早餐。

“漩涡同学昨天生病了，等下再叫他起床吧。”

“啊？要去医院吗？”

“等下起床看看情况吧。”

我又去煮了一锅粥，特意熬稀了一些，等米粒烂成花翻滚时才去叫鸣人起床。小孩昨天好一顿折腾，睡得又晚，醒来时眼睛都蒙上一层雾，我很自然地伸出手去摸他的额头，他却惊到一样猛地往后缩了一下。这个动作也吓了我一跳，我收回手为我的失礼道歉，他却捂着嘴巴连连摇头。

“不是的，我还没洗脸刷牙，脏。”

那时我完全出于把他当作弟弟的角度去关照，看他害羞的样子也对自己没有把握好分寸而有些无奈，只好嘱咐他穿多一点，洗漱后过来吃饭。

佐助看他走来帮他拉了一下凳子，也很关心地问：“你还难受吗？要不别去玩了，我跟他们说一下。”

鸣人眉眼间充满歉意，朝他摇摇头道：“我不去了，你去玩吧，不是很久以前就约好了吗。”

佐助挑起一边眉毛很不屑：“我去玩留你一个人在我家生病？开什么玩笑。”

鸣人着急想劝他，解释半天自己也捋不顺逻辑，我看他急得下一秒就要买车票回家的样子，便主动替他解了围。

“没事，我可以照顾他。”

佐助大概也觉得抱歉，不想因为自己给我造成什么麻烦，坚持着反驳了几句，被我一一否定回去，正好油女家的长子开车过来接他，这场小争论才终于结束。

我把他送上车，回到餐厅看鸣人还是病怏怏的，根本没吃进多少东西，问道：“是不是不合胃口，想着喝粥不容易拉肚子就没做西式早餐，还是发烧了？”

他回神，看得出来是在努力提着精神跟我说话。

“不是的很好吃，只是我真的……真的太抱歉了，住在这里还添这么多麻烦……”

“其实没什么，你可以不用这么客气。”我在他面前坐下，尽量用最温和的声音安抚他，“佐助小时候经常闹肠胃炎，你可比他省心多了。”

他笑笑，确实放松了一些，慢慢又喝了几口粥。

吃过早午餐后我让他再去睡一下，自己进书房对公司账目，等忙到半下午再出来时他刚醒不久，裹着毛毯坐在沙发上望着窗外，与前两天活泼的样子大相庭径。老宅这边气温低，他生着病不能出去，佐助又不在，我怕他觉得无趣，便邀请他一齐到书房坐着，想着起码可以陪他聊聊天。

“看书吗？”由于工作还没做完，我只能先把他带到书架前让他自己选一本拿来看，“抱歉，很无聊吧？我尽快做完工作，可以陪你玩一些别的。”

但他似乎挺感兴趣的样子，一边扫着书架一边摇了摇头，说话语调很是轻快：“不啊，我最近刚好想多读一些……”他说着说着突然兴奋，从书架中抽出一本转向我：“啊！《斜阳》！我正想买来看呢！”

一双眼睛明亮地闪烁着。五岁那年母亲带我乘坐客轮前往英国，房间里实在憋闷，于是我忍不住在午夜时分溜出了房门，一路疾跑过餐厅、走廊、娱乐室，终于推开舱门的那瞬间，银河与整幕星辰一齐向我倾洒而来——这是我此生难忘的场景，突然闯入海天之间，所有压抑被骤然冲散，我站在空荡荡的甲板之上痴迷地望着那一整片苍穹。

那时候他的眼里，要比童年时的夜空更加迷人。

他只是个再普通不过的高中男生，高瘦的身形外裹着一层肌肉，说话间声音低沉沙哑，全身上下没有哪怕一丁点女性特质，我却觉得他可爱又迷人。这个感知对我造成了剧烈冲击，因为在我的认知中，是不能对一个同性产生这样暧昧的情绪的，这太疯狂了。

【也许是因为第一次见蓝色的虹膜。】

我努力找着理由安抚剧烈跳动起来的心脏，甚至有一瞬间闪过逃跑的想法，然而双脚钉在原地无法做出相应的反射。

“呃，不好意思，我可能打扰到你了。”他感到我的怔愣后便想放回书离开，我看着他手上的动作，嘴巴却像有自我意识一样迅速开口道：“没有打扰，我只是有些惊讶你知道这本书，事实上，我想把它作为见面礼送给你。”

“真的吗？！”他惊讶地看着我，甚至下意识说了好几句母语表示感谢，最后还请求我在扉页上留下赠言。这喜悦很快让我也愉悦起来，虽然心下恐慌还未散去，但我并没有去理会，反而拿过书坐下来认真思考要写些什么。

“你的名字是这样写吗？”我从旁边抽了一张演算纸按常识拼出他的名字，他凑过来看看点点头，周身暖烘烘的。

“没错的，你写字好好看呀。”

我落笔写好最后几个字“于北海道”后把书递给他，他坐回火炉旁的沙发上翻来覆去地看那一页，然后继续说道：“佐助的字和你的很像。”

“那是自然，就是我教他写字的。”

“啊，真好，羡慕佐助。”他又盘起腿往里坐了坐，整个人缩在沙发的一角，火光从旁边映过来，给他整个人镀上层模糊的光晕，我的心情跟着柔软下来，抑制不住与他攀谈下去的欲望。

“怎么说？”

“就是很羡慕他有一个大哥这种的，佐助那家伙一看就是被娇惯着长大的小少爷啦，羡慕他从小到大得到的这种关怀吧。”

“他果然还是给你添麻烦了了吧，在外面又任性了？”

“啊，不，不是这个意思……”他立刻坐直急忙解释道：“佐，佐助很好的，即使对食物和住宿条件不满意也不会抱怨什么，只是我跟他平时都在一起玩，所以能看出来……”

我失笑，告诉他不用这么紧张，“难道我看起来很严肃吗，不过佐助确实从小就比较挑食。”

“总，总归是长辈嘛……跟我一对比就知道啦，我光靠拉面就能养活的。”

“哦？那是比他好养多了，而且又聪明又懂礼貌。”

他愣了愣，随后整张脸从耳根红到了脖子。我轻轻笑了，愈发觉得他可爱得让人移不开眼，恐慌随即又爬上来。

“换个话题，你怎么会来日本读书？”

“啊这个，因为父母都是日本混血，日本就算是……真正意义上的故乡吧，一直想来看看，而且我很喜欢看日本电影，比如大岛渚、铃木清顺、新藤兼人这些导演的作品，很有意思，传统东方表皮下表达一……呃扯远了，总之就决定来这里生活两年。”

虽然他的五官轮廓很深邃，但因为日语说得极为流畅，之前我已经猜到他或多或少有日本血统的事实，但他一下能说出这么多日本导演的名字是我没想到的，尤其是我对他们其中的某些作品的表现形式不敢苟同。于是我干巴巴地开口：“啊……那位啊……”

他笑起来，模样坦诚：“让我猜猜，大岛渚，或者具体一点，《感官王国》对吗？”

“那部作品，以我看来那实在是，有些上不了台面……我不否认它所表达的内容，但我接受不了这种极端的形式，那样，那样赤裸的……”

我并没有显示回避交流的想法，他看我这样，也认真起来：“What is pornography to one man is the laughter of genius to another.我倒正是觉得只有这样的形式才能充分表现出那个时代背景下人们心里的压抑彷徨与寻求人性解放。包括最后那一幕，对于武士道精神与长久以来的男权主义都是极强的冲击。还有这部电影所表述的其他内容，欲爱之下的两性关系，极度感官刺激之后的虚无，我认为都是通过直白的性爱镜头才能表现彻底。”他顿了顿继续补充到，“我很欣赏他，《青春残酷物语》和《白昼的恶魔》在我看来都很棒。”

他脸颊上带着青少年说起禁忌话题时都会有的红晕，但态度却很是直白坦荡，甚至这份坦荡让我不好意思起来，我磕磕巴巴地继续讲道：“但是，这种，呃，私人的事情，本来就是，呃，羞耻的……”

他听到我说这个词，惊讶地瞪圆了眼睛：“我看《源氏物语》里所描述的，还以为你们对性的态度很开放呢！”

“一些人是，但父亲与母亲都是十分保守的人，因此我从小所受的家教比较传统，所以你这样坦然地谈起这个话题也让我很惊讶。”

“我也只基于电影在说而已。而且在我看来，性本身就不是什么令人蒙羞的事情。”他看向我，火光照进他眼里显得目光灼灼，“性欲同食欲一样，人类在本能中追求对于生命来说必不可少的能量。两个人相爱，自然而然地亲近结合，一个彼此融合的仪式，仅此而已，甚至还有些神圣。”

我看进他眼里，壁炉里的柴火偶尔蹦出几声噼啪声，温和的声线被火焰镀上颜色，柔软而缠绵地浮在空中。他那样一瞬不瞬地看着我，我的心脏又开始剧烈跳动，擂鼓声将感官无限放大，我甚至听到自己轻轻窒住了呼吸。

他喜欢我。

他的眼里溢满爱慕之意，这情感的表达无关那双蓝色的眼眸，无关温暖的炉火，无关屋外悄悄融入雪地的花瓣，只是纯粹的，诉说。而我突然意识到，也许早在第一次见面的时候，甚至更早以前，在那次电话或佐助每次谈起他时，有些种子就已被埋下等待着生根发芽。

房间一时停止流动，时间粘滞成胶体，许久我才轻轻开口道：“我家里……我不可能的，而你肯定要回去不是吗。”

他闻言垂下眼，睫毛在眼睑处蒙下一片阴影，看不出什么情绪。

“是的，我是这么打算的。”

很多事情注定不会有好结局，因此不如不要去做，这是早熟经历带给我为数不多的有用经验之一。于是我微笑道：“好像该吃晚饭了，我去做饭，你在这边多休息一下。”

这次他倒是很听话，没有再挽着袖子进来帮忙。

那顿晚饭吃得倒不算沉闷，他向来不是会让氛围尴尬的人，我们好像又回到了刚见面时的相处状态。临睡前我帮他把暖炉打开放在房间角落里，然后帮他关灯互道晚安。

虽然我已经反复确认过他的感觉，但始终还是不太放心，于是干脆把被子抱下来在客厅沙发上睡下了。到半夜果不其然听到开门的声音，我惊醒，从沙发上猛地坐起来。

“——又难受了？”

“啊！不好意思吓了一跳……你怎么睡在这里？！”

突然的清醒带来一阵钝痛，我揉揉太阳穴，回答他：“不太放心你，你怎么了，是又不舒服了吗？”

“没有，应该已经没事了，你等一等我上个厕所。”

我没在意他让我等什么，听到他没事我就放心了，剩下头痛让我只想快点入睡。

暖黄色的灯光明了又暗，脚步声逐渐靠近，他拍了拍我：“你不放心就跟我一起去床上睡，睡在这里算怎么回事。”

我不知道怎么回复，于是便沉默着。他在黑暗中叹了口气，硬是把我拉了起来：“没有必要这样，又睡不好又容易生病。你都说了不可能了，我不会再有什么……我们之间就不会发生什么。”

他把我推到床上，被子胡乱堆在我身上，然后在旁边背对着我躺下来，闷闷地道：“好好睡觉吧，晚安。”听起来像是生气了。

我把被子理好后也转过去，轻轻拍着他的脊背。

“晚安。”还有对不起。

他没有再抖掉我的手，我们就这样隔着距离半相拥地睡了一晚。

第二天罕见地睡了一个懒觉，睁眼时身边床铺已经没有热度了。不知道小孩干什么去了，我盯着他的枕头发了好一会呆，回想起昨天夜里当我的手隔着棉被触碰到他时心里的那份充实满足，仍然理不清这段感情的始末与走向。

外面难得出了大太阳，合着雪地反射的光一齐从窗帘缝隙中照射进来，门外偶尔传来几下厨具碰撞的声音，生活的气息让人感到幸福。我有些恍惚地想时间停留在此刻，但也只堪堪多贪了几秒。

洗漱，整理房间，开窗通风，新的一天开始了。

“在干什么呢？”

橱柜前忙着搅拌的人手上没停，他一回头，身后阳光便顺着他眼里的笑意洒下来。

“搓丸子！你好像很喜欢吃这个甜食，做来报答你在我生病的时候照顾我！”

他的手上胳膊上脸颊甚至鼻尖上都沾着面粉，看向我的眼里仍旧充斥着浓烈的愉悦与爱意，即使我们已默认达到共识，但我想无论如何，爱是无法被掩饰的。

这让我心里突然升起一股强烈的冲动，它从心脏随血流泵向全身各处，让我的头脑同躯干一起发起热来，我感到不久前晨起时的生理冲动又一次被刺激挺立起来。

“你吃过了吗，早餐。”

他的眼神那样纯粹。

“吃了几个失败品，嘿嘿。感觉没有你做的好吃，好像是糯米粉和牛奶的比例掌握得不太好……”

吃过了就好。我一点都不在意什么鬼的好不好吃，倾身过去堵住了他后面所有的话。

我们吻在一起，我们终于吻在一起，我的灵魂在我们唇齿相接的那一刻就战栗起来。我按着他的后脑深吻他，一手托起他朝卧室走，他紧紧攀附在我身上，从未停止过回应我。我们相拥着倒在床上，急切又郑重地剥去彼此身上最后的遮盖，坦诚相见，坦诚爱意，欲念相见。我一下一下啄吻过暴露在视野中的每一寸皮肤肌肉，他很害羞，全身泛着一层红色，但仍然大方地在我身下展开自己的身体，我着魔，为这份纯洁，甚至失智，不管不顾地开拓亲吻。我们紧紧拥抱，肌肤相亲，耳鬓厮磨。我们结合，灵魂因此交融。

他说的没错，相爱与做爱是一个神圣的仪式。

我抱着他睡了一个回笼觉，再睁眼时已是午后。我们自然而然地碰了下嘴唇，有什么东西变得不一样了，亲近仿佛是出生那刻起就携带的。

没有人再提起注定的离别，我像个莽夫一样一头扎进恋爱的甜蜜了，不想未来。

接下来的两天过得很快，我们在同一床被褥中睁眼，洗漱烹饪阅读工作，一切平凡的日常都变得鲜艳起来，午后我们出门去阳光下的雪地中散步，随地拾起两根木棍比划剑道，最后摔在一起相拥着躺在雪里。

我收紧手臂低下头吻吻他露出来的金色发丝，感慨难得连续几天出这么大的太阳。他正躺在我怀里描绘云的形状，闻言抬起头轻轻来啄我的下巴：“是啊，心情好点吗？”

这个问题对于我来说太过陌生，以至于我在第一时间没反应过来：“什么？”

“你的心情。”他抬起手摸摸我的脸，重复了一遍，“从见到你第一面就觉得你一直很，怎么说，有些压抑，也没有真正笑过几次，除了佐助跟我闹的时候。”

我不知道如何形容那时的心情，周围一片晃眼的白，他在世界中心满是担忧地看着我，问了一个从来没有人关心过的问题。

为什么爱情对生命来说会是必需品呢。那个人自然而然地走进你的生活，自然而然地爱你，自然而然地关心其他人从没放在心上的无聊问题——那些细小的，被人忽视的，对你来说却至关重要的委屈与脆弱，终于得以暴露在阳光下，光明正大地接受呵护。

他来爱你，不重要就真的不再重要，顷刻烟消云散。

我只低下头对他说该回去了，他听话起身，牵着我的手一步一脚印地走回家去。

佐助回来后的第二天北海道连续下了三天特大暴雪，交通彻底瘫痪，我让他们向学校再请了三周假，恕我自私一回，其实不用这么久，但我夹杂了太多私心。我们三个被困在这座雪城中，生活变得偷偷摸摸起来，我们在佐助面前克制接触，晚上再溜进房间拥抱，颇有些私会的味道，对此我虽无奈却也没有办法。

一周后交通恢复，有一天早晨我和佐助还在吃早餐，他握着报纸兴冲冲地跑进餐厅扑到我身上。

“圣诞快乐劳伦斯先生！”

我搂住他顺手拍拍他的背，虽然我不知道这个劳伦斯先生是哪位，但还是迟疑地回答道：“……圣诞快乐……？”

他嗤嗤笑了起来，模样很是可爱，随后从背后圈着我的脖子把报纸版面展示给我看：“大岛渚先生的新电影！而且还是鲍伊演的！我太兴奋啦我们明天就去看吧好吗好吗答应我吧。”

“当然可以。”我失笑，心想这怎么能作为一个请求，转头就想去吻他，他却突然放开我直起身来。

我抬头看过去，他很是惊慌地瞥了我一眼，随即硬是拗出一个笑容：“佐助也一起去吗？”

哦，对了，佐助还在这里。冷汗一下从背后冒上来，我强装镇定地转过头，正好对上佐助黑白分明的眼睛。

他开口，声音冷漠。

“我对摇滚乐不感兴趣，倒是好奇你们的关系什么时候变得这么好了？”

我微笑道：“之前和漩涡同学讨论过大岛渚导演的一些电影，很是投缘。”

他仍旧盯着我，“哦？我都不知道你还对电影有研究。”

“——所以说佐助你要多多关心你大哥啊！嘿嘿我说你不是吃醋了吧……”我看他跑过去闹佐助，屋子里又嘻嘻哈哈起来，却不能像以前一样跟着愉悦起来。

鸣人对任何感情都持有最原始的赤诚，相爱无罪，他便正义地坚信着无论多数还是少数，爱一样珍贵，追求幸福是每个人的权利，牵手、亲吻、大笑、拥抱，没有什么是见不得光的。然而现在为了我，他畏畏缩缩地掩饰起来，甚至主动选择笑着把它用另一种毫不相干的方式翻译出来。

我的心底一片难过。

如果不是我。

如果不是我，他可以和恋人暴露在最纯粹的阳光下。

佐助最终同我们一起去了电影院，鸣人坐在我们中间，当北野武重复对那个碧眼男人说道圣诞快乐时，我和他在黑暗中紧紧十指相扣。

我不知道别人从这部电影中看到了什么，是劳伦斯与世井野的爱情，亦或是时代背景下的人性与劣根性，我却看到了我自己。鸣人是对的，大岛渚确实是一个天才，当他借演员之口泄愤喊出那句“是你们的神”时，我几乎悲哀得快要落泪。

我的爱情当然远远比不上电影中两位主角那样复杂深刻，充其量我也只是浪潮下一个普通传统东方家庭的缩影，一个普通人，遇到另一个普通人，彼此在计划之外的人生中纠缠一段，总归是要回到原轨的。

我们第一次正面谈起别离是在那之后不久的一天，佐助和他拉着我出门踩雪放风，他们在空旷的雪地上肆意玩闹，佐助把雪球塞进他的衣服里，他转身把他绊倒，然后他们勾着抱着滚成一团。

我看着看着突然妒忌起来。

是的，我妒忌我的弟弟，甚至开始妒忌起雪花与微风，他的父母与他的所有朋友，以及他将来的恋人。好像这世上每个与他有联系的人或物都可以毫无顾忌地触碰他取悦他，除了我。

除了我。

在吻上他的那一刻就失去了这些资格。

我无端生起气来，不知道这既定的结局应该怪罪给谁，这腔怒火激得我直想逃避，于是我走过去对他们说道：“我先回去了，太冷了。”

佐助“哦”了一声又去闹鸣人，鸣人手上制住他的动作，沉默地看着我。在我即将转身时他开口说道：“我扭到脚了。”

“白痴吗怎么不早说，那哥你等等我们一起回去吧，你自己能走吗？”

鸣人回答他，眼睛依旧盯着我。“不太能动，很痛。”

“那我背……”佐助终于抬头看到他的眼神，话锋一转对我说道，“哥你来背他吧，我先回去。”我猜那部电影对他多少有些触动，那天从影院回家后他总会有意无意地把空间留给我们，包括在我步入中年后面对父母每一次催婚时也都一一帮我挡了回去。他是个聪明又善良的孩子，为此我很感激。

我走到鸣人面前背对他蹲下，他乖顺地覆上我的后背，我托住他直起身慢慢往回走。

很久后他轻轻开口道：“等一下。”

我停下，他双腿紧紧圈着我的腰，手上撑着我的肩膀慢慢转到我怀里与我面对面。我们静默伫立在一片空旷之中，周围不断有雪块从针叶上落下发出沉闷的“噗噗”声。

他与我对视了一会，突然凑近开始亲吻我。

“对不起……对不起，对不起……”

他在为这段感情道歉，我的心脏随之泛疼抽搐起来。

我抚上他的脸颊，与他额头相贴开口道：“怎么都不应该是你来道歉，最先控制不住吻你的人也是我。”

他一下一下啄吻我，“不是的，不是的，对我来说总比没发生过好，我很感恩……”他顿了顿，继而认真道：“如果你想，如果你要我……”

我及时打断了他没说完话语：“不要再说让你后悔的话，我会忍不住的。”我会忍不住求他留下来，而我不希望看到那以后的场景。“我希望你是自由的，你是你的，我喜欢你是自由的。”

我们牵着手又在外面呆了好一会才回家，然后像往常一样度过余下的假期。

他们离开那天我只送到庭院口，之前和鸣人约好不要煽情粘腻的送别，于是我们简单道别，他没有再回头。但当我回到家里整整半个小时除了他什么都想不了时，我才意识到这是一个多么愚蠢的错误。

最后一次见面与告别必须是郑重的。我抓起钥匙就往车库跑。

我发誓我从没如此狼狈过，扎好的头发跑散了两缕，衬衫扣子松开了两颗，肺部像在拉风箱一样呼出粗气。我冲到车尾的窗边扒着车窗一间一间往前搜寻，这时突然鸣起笛来，于是便不管不顾地叫起来：“鸣人——”

“鼬我在这里——”

火车渐渐行驶起来，我寻着声音找过去，发现他在车头的另一边，离我很远，但我还是边跑边吼起来。

“我就是来说，”冷空气倏地冲进冒了火的喉咙里，我不得不停下咳嗽几下，而后又继续跑起来，“我就是来对你说，保重。”

我看到他半个身子都探出窗来，他穿着熨帖的白衬衫挺直身板，充满朝气地向我挥手；我看到一滴泪，因为折射朝阳的光线而闪闪发光，它顺着我抚过千万次的面颊滑落，隐到下颌线后消失不见；我看到他咬了一下右颊，然后朝我绽开笑容。

我看到我的爱人，即使直视日光也要将那双大大的蓝眼睛睁得圆圆的，即使心底一片难过也要裂开嘴角翘出最灿烂的笑容。我的爱人，他用那双大大的蓝眼睛一瞬不瞬地告诉我，他要把最灿烂的笑容作为最后的告别礼留下，他将好好生活，我也将好好生活。

火车渐渐驶向天际，他缩成一个小黑点消失不见，我站了很久，直到车尾彻底也缩成一个小黑点消失不见，直到天边的云层边缘由红转白，太阳彻底露出头来。

我站在他离开的站台对着新生的远方虔诚祈祷，保重，我的爱人，祝你以后的每天早、午、晚都安。

我们默认不再联系，我却控制不住在暑假开始后的每一天频繁地在报纸上搜寻东京往美国的航班动态。七月十五日我照例在早餐拿起报纸，在看到首页加大加粗的“东京－旧金山航班失事”标题时，第一次体会到了濒死感。那几天我发了疯一样，白天通过各种关系联系机场询问逝者名单与登机旅客信息名单，夜里跪在月光下向天地祈求，最终万幸的是，他是幸存者之一。后来我在报道中并没有见到他的确切姓名，也许是他家里不想暴露过多隐私而有意隐瞒，这背后的原因我就不得而知了，总之从这件事以后，我逃避式地强迫自己不要再打探他的消息，彻底与他断了联系。

再次动起寻找的心思是在不久前，我主动辞职后。我本以为时间会磨平一切冲动与情感，却在某天料理时因为习惯性地想起他而出神糊锅后，才突然意识到原来对他的思念已经刻在了我的骨子里。于是我决定试着找找他。

最初因为不想惊动弥彦，所以拜托助理私下搜寻，没想到当初跟在我屁股后面咬着嘴唇强忍眼泪的小屁孩已经成长到这么敏锐的程度了，助理的小动作没做两天便被抓包。弥彦回家时我正在泡茶，只能坐在沙发上与他大眼瞪小眼。他看起来很生气，而我恰好怕他生气才瞒他。当初将他领养回家时因为佐助的一句“你长得很像我朋友”就擅自离家出走害我一顿好找，找到之后还狠狠地盯着我放狠话说“不要做替代品，最后还是被丢弃的命运”，花了我很多天才安抚好他。

现在我可没有精力再来这么一出了，我已经老了。所以只好先开口跟他解释：“我可从来没有把你当成替代品什么的，我只想单纯地找到他。”

他看起来很不情愿我提起这件往事，撇撇嘴在我对面坐下说道：“你怎么老当我这么幼稚。我是生气你为什么不让我帮你找还要偷偷摸摸地找？”

我递给他一杯茶，他品了一口继续对我说：“不要找了，找到做什么，万一人家早结婚生子儿孙满堂了呢？”

我有些惊讶他的逻辑，反问这跟我有什么关系，我只是找个旧友而已。毫不意外得到了一个白眼。

“叔叔之前讲给我听过。您就不要找了反正找到也没什么意义。”

弥彦说到这时我抬起头认真地看他，我猜佐助和他也许是之前就打探过鸣人的消息，但一直瞒着没告诉我，这让我没来由地感到不安。我向他解释我只是想找到鸣人去看看他就走，没有别的心思，这才发现他的脸色有些古怪，眼神躲躲闪闪地重复了几遍“一切都好没什么好看的”之后就匆匆告辞了。

在他走后没多久，佐助也怒气腾腾地找来，开口就是质问我为什么想起找人来了。我觉得好笑，怎么好像在谁看来我都是准备去破坏别人家庭的第三者一样，我有财力有人力的，也没触及什么法律道德的底线，怎么到头来打探一位旧友能这么兴师动众。我只能无奈地再解释一次：“我没有别的意思，就想看看他过得怎么样，见完我就走。”

佐助冷着声音对我讲：“你这是不遵守诺言，你们不是有约定吗？”

我有些惊讶鸣人会主动向他坦白我们的关系，于是问他：“他跟你说过？什么时候？”

“那时候从北海道回东京的新干线上，只拜托我以后不需要提起他的消息，我自己猜出来你们的关系的。”

“哦……你们为什么都这么紧张，我又不会怎样……”

我很坚持，佐助似乎拿我没办法了，下定决心一样看着我一字一句说道：“……因为他去世了，那个空难，还记得吗，我升学的暑假里。”

他的谎言让我越来越不安，声音也严肃起来：“当时我就查过了，他是安全到达的。你到底在隐瞒什么？”

他只安静地看着我，半晌才开口问了一个陈述句。

“你不会放弃对不对。”

“现在肯定不会了。”

“……也好，我告诉你总比你自己打听到好。”他终于坐下来，我们一同沉默了五分钟后，他开了口，“他确实去世了，就在那个空难之后不久，还记得当时我突然去美国‘演出’吗，其实是去参加他的葬礼。”

“……他，怎么说，你也知道的，无论谁问什么都唠唠叨叨各方面回答，白痴一样……那时候，在学校旁边的公交站，不知道那些人问了他什么，他大概不小心说了恋人是男人或是别的坦白的话吧，总之，就那样被拖到一边的巷子里去了……你知道的，那些人总是一起，很多人，他只抱着一本书，最后被丢在那里。”

我费了一阵时间才这些语句中拼凑起意义，又花了一些时间理解消化，记忆中他脸上的种种神情与幻想里他生命最后几分钟的样子交互重叠，我脑子里胡乱飞速略过一切关于他的事物，单簧管，面团，床单，雪地，头发，霓虹灯，手指，……书。

“扉页有赠言的书吗？”

“……知道这些又怎样呢，并不是你的错。”

“大概是说错了人称代词。”

【日本字？】

【是的，是恋人送给我的书，他是很有才华的一个人。】

应该还是满脸温柔地仰起头来回答的。

我不知道当时是怎么了，明明耳朵耳鸣得很厉害，好像也有些眩晕，却还在微笑地跟佐助分析这些细节，也或许没有微笑，第一时间的感觉现在再回忆已经很模糊了，甚至我开始怀疑这句话是否真的说出来过还是只在我心里堪堪闪过。我只记得我好像分裂成两个人，一个送走佐助后独自一人坐在那里掩面问了很多遍怎么可能、为什么，另一个浮在空中木然地看着他。

直到那时我才发现，原来上一次离别后我的世界并没有如同感受到的一般失去什么色彩，不然哪里会像现在一样对这样纯粹的黑这么陌生。

有时我会相信冥冥中是有神灵存在的，当那天我终于盼来追寻一生的消息，却得知他的生命早已止于离别不久后时，他留下的那块机械手表适时地罢了工。我决定不去修理它，而是就这样将它停留的那个时刻一直戴在手腕处，直至闭目躺进那品棺木中。

这个故事回忆到这里差不多就应该结束了，我年轻的朋友们，如果你们对恋爱感到好奇，恕我抱歉没有办法为你们献上一套完整的相恋与失恋的心路历程，我所经历的相恋太过短暂，既无轰轰烈烈也无缠绵悱恻，而失恋又来得太晚，晚到我已经老得无法再承受回忆一次那种感受。但你若要问我后不后悔开始这段情谊，或是最后没有挽留，答案毫无疑问是否定的。我从未后悔那个主动的吻或是放他走这个决定，事实上于我而言，这段纠缠了快一生的思念是生命里极其重要的意义。

我想说的是，这段记忆是这一生中最闪耀的时光，那是最自由的、最鲜活的、最畅快的一个季节，所以我下定决心无论如何都要将其记录下来。也许在其他人眼中这只是个再平凡短暂不过的矫情故事，但这些评价对我来说无所谓了，你们要嘲笑便尽情嘲笑吧，这是我心灵的最炙热处。

谨以此敬自由与爱情。

**Author's Note:**

> 车站送别那里“祝你早午晚安”是直译“Good afternoon, good evening and goodnight. ”楚门世界里最经典的一句与主旨没太大关系的台词。  
> 没有落款是因为时间上的bug实在太多了，本来设定是八十年代早期的事情，但北海道新干线16年才开，然后《战场上的快乐圣诞》是夏季上映的，还有很多这类bug，也没去查……  
> 语言人称问题就按照我自己的习惯写了，因为我看到中文写x桑x君会觉得很奇怪，所以就没按日本那种写，还有其实写了几段英文的，读诗和对话，也觉得串在中文里不伦不类，都删光了。  
> 还想着鸣人吹黑管鼬拉大提琴，也删了感觉这个情节也没嘛必要。  
> 纪念我对黑管的特殊记忆吧。


End file.
